1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system in which a single transmitter unit including a first reference clock pulse generator transmits paging data together with message data, and a plurality of receiver units each including a second reference clock pulse generator for decoding the paging and message data uniquely characterizing that receiver unit with the help of the second reference clock pulse which has been synchronized with the first reference clock pulse, whereby the paged operator is warned and the message is displayed.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is inconvenient to be unable to communicate with a needed staff member when he is absent from his desk but within the same building, when immediate communication is desirable. In this case, it is possible to communicate among the staff by radio communication devices such as transceivers. However, this communication system cannot provide the best solution from an economic viewpoint.
A conventional POCKET BELL radio paging service system is well known for paging individual staff in a remote or indefinite area. According to this system, all staff, i.e., all subscribers are divided into, for instance, 15 groups, and each individual subscriber in each group is identified in accordance with a group code and a paging code, thereby paging the specific individual with an alarm.
A conventional public paging system has a complex circuit arrangement for identifying each individual and consumes considerable power. Relatively large batteries must be used in this paging system. As a result, it is in fact difficult to install a receiver unit into a compact electronic appliance such as a wristwatch or a pocketable calculator.
Paging is performed with an alarm but it does not include a message display on the receiver unit. So the paged person must contact the calling party, thus causing delay. Furthermore, the message may not be properly acknowledged, resulting in inconvenience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio communication system which has a simple circuit arrangement and low power consumption, which has a compact receiver unit, and which can display contents of a message upon paging.